Last Solace
by skitty-chi
Summary: Solangelo fluff au. Nico is a ranger helping protect people from natural disasters and Will is a new mmedic brouht in. Nico is injured on the job and Will becomes his doctor


"And this is your station," Katie informed will.

The tent was old and musky. The smell of aging fabric filled the air, sending a feeling of uneasiness through anyone who smelt it. The large ten was filled with the sounds of pain and sorrow, echoing for miles, mixed with the sounds of others grieving. A make shift hospital was formed from the ashes of the fallen, long forgotten, only to fade into the back round and mix with yesterday.

With the status of the outfielders increasing with injured, Will was called in as back up. The range team couldn't seem to stay out of trouble long enough for the injured to heal, so new doctors had to be flown in almost weekly for the patients to be treated properly. Will had been called in resently to help man the station. The condition of the outside world was no better than the first day it started. Mass natural disasters pledged most of the northern hemisphere of northern Amarica, resulting in loss of shelter, supplise, and lives of millions. Range teams began to attempt structure, but it only cost them their lives. Many suffered as a result of this.

Will's station was small and slightly isolated from the rest of the doctors. He had a bed for his patients and a small bed side cabinet for holding small necessities needed for a day to day basis. Will had just put his things away, when he collapsed onto a small chair that was to the right of the bed. He was tired from the travel over to the camp. The lack of proper oxygen in the air didn't help him either.

He thought he had fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the raise in the volume became noticeable, cauing him to jolt awake from his dreamless slumber. He was called out to attend to the newly injured.

When Will got his patient, he was surprised at just how young this boy was. His matted raven hair was shaved along on side of his head while having the rest loosely draped along his face, rising from static of the tent and the sheer fluffy aspect of it. His eyes were like an endless void of darkness, dragging in the ones around him, capturing their very souls. He was deathly pale and skinny. Itwas obvious that he'd been here for awhile.

Will inspected the boy once more, still questioning his age. He threw that thought to the side before asking a series of protocal questions. He foubd out the boys name was Nico and he was one of the original people who first started the work to fight back nature. Will was even able to pry a little bit of info he normally wouldn't be allowed to get under normal circumstances. Will was fascinated with the boy and wanted to know more about him. His mysterious arua he gave off was enough to drag Will in and keep a hold on him his very existence.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, Nico," Will asked calmly, reaching for a disinfectant solution. When he looked back for a quick glance, Nico was giving him a murderous look, questioning his role as a doctor. "What? It's protocol, I swear! I'm not trying to check you out, promise," Will smirked a little as he reassured the boy.

His glare burned a hole in Will's heart. Will couldn't help but blush at the boys uneasiness. He actually found it pretty cute. Will tried his best to look away while the boy striped, but he couldn't help it. He tried to keep a straight face, but his personal feelings got in the way of his professional ones. He quickly scrapped the idea of the boy, but it didn't help that he was partially naked just a few feed away.

Will reached for his clean rags and soaked it in the disinfectant. He instructed the man in front of him to face away and bend down slightly. Nico did as he was told and leaned over his lap, allowling Will to attend to his injury.

His entire back was dug up. Large bloody sratches took up most of his back while some traveled to his side. His clothes were stained with blood, so Will took the liberty of through them out.

Nico flinched at the touch of the cold liquid being applied to his injuries via ripped cloth. The blood slowly got wiped away with every gentle stride of the rag.

Soon the pile of bloody rags pilled up and Will took the liberty of through them out. He watches the boy, still leaning forwards, as his muscle contracted with every breath. After all the blood was removed from his back, Will could make out a tattoo that took up his entire backside. It appeared to be angel wings, yet they were black and one appeared broken. He decided not to question on the meaning of them for they probably stood from something touchy.

"I almost missed the tattoo," Will spoke with ease. He wiped up his back once more before applying fresh bandages, rapping them around hid side as well.

His hand brushed agenced his chest, causing Nico to flinch upon contact. Will smiled slightly to himself when he saw Nico's ears become red with his face soon following. Nico hid his face by turning it to the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Got it before all this happened," Nico mummbled back with his face still turned opposite of Wills.

Will smiled at the reply and continued to rap him. He was almost done when Nico snapped his neck towards him causing both boys to be, but inches way from one another, noses practically touching. Both boys blushed, but neither pulled away. Will had stopped rapping Nico the moment they started sharing the same air. Both of their breaths mixed and both were inhaling each others breath. It was a few seconds, that felt like forever, until they broke away from each other's presence.

Will continued to finish his work with a shy smile painted on his face while Nico tried to calm his heart beat. Every where where Will had touched from the bandages burned incredibly hot, yet Nico didn't find it unsettling, but he almost craved it.

When Will finished, he handed Nico a new shirt. Once he had been changed into a new shirt, they sat in silence. Both stole glances of the other when one would turn to look at thd time or study something else. They stayed in that mode for awhile. Neither wanted to speak first, so when Nico looked Will directly in the eyes, Will made sure to pay attention.

Will looked Nico directly into his entrancing obsidian eyes, waiting for what was to be said. To Wills surprise, Nico didn't day anything, but he stood up and walked over to Will after a few seconds of a staring contest. None of them spoke,yet they spoke in a different way. Without words, both knew what the other was thinking. Nico streched out his arms just enough to meet Will's, who also thought the same thing and brought his hands up to meet the boy's. They stared into each others eyes until a voice broke their moment.

"Nico! Your team is wondering how your doing," a young girl with chocolate skin walked in. Her cinnamon toast hair bounced in the high ponytail she supported. Her eyes scaned the isolated booth as she walked in. Her sight bounced from Nico to Will, wondering what happened. Both boys had backed away from each other before she walked in causing them to be blushed and awkwardly turning from each other. She looked from boy to boy then shrugged it off.

"Tell them I'm fine," Nico snapped a little to harshly. He softened his face, not realizing that his face had turned hard. "Tell them I'm fine, Hazel, and that I'll be out soon."

Hazel clued in to what Nico had meant and smiled softly to herself. She was one of the only people that knew Nico's preference. She was happy to know he had moved on and found something that made him happy. She didn't exactly know what was going on, even the part on how she was almost certain that they had never met until then, but by the way they looked at each other for split seconds -which they probably thought that she hadn't noticed- she could tell they both had a thing for each other.

Hazel excused herself from the unit and made her way out. She informed Nico's team that he was fine and that he might be a while but not to worry, for that he was in great care.

"I'm sorry," Nico mummbled to Will who stared back at him. The sat there for a moment until Will broke the silence with a laugh. It was musical and appeared to make the light dance. Nico was confused at the others boy sudden outburst. Will seamed to know what he was doing, so Nico left him be.

By the time Will was done with his 'joy ride', he walked over to the younger boy and took his hands in his own. He stared the other in the eyes and smiled. He leaned his head on Nico's shoulders and shook his head mummbling, "why" into his ear. Nico's ear burned at the sudden heat from the boy's breath. His eyes widen when Will raised his head and met Nico's gaze. They stayed like that for what felt like forever and the both of them were okay with it.

Will brought their hands up, still intertwined, to the side of their faces. Nico decided to make a move and leaned his head to rest on Will's chest. He smiled while taking in the scent of the older man. Will rested his chin on Nico's head and smiled alongside the younger. They stayed like that for a while and both were okay with it. Neither wanted to move, so both stayed.

Without words, both knew what the other was thinking, so to stay silent wasn't so bad. Enjoying the company of each other was more than enough for both of them. If neither of them had work to do, they would have stayed there forever. When they broke away, they continued to hold each others hand, ignoring the fact that they were until Nico had to leave and rejoin his team once again. Even with the physical contact broken, they knew that connection would never fault.

 _ **Quick wrote this after being inspired by the shit ton of forest fires surrounding the area I live in and decided to write one from the recovery area aspect. I like writing these kinds of stories better, but what ever. Hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Kitty out!**_


End file.
